


非典型性小妈文学

by RABBITL



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABBITL/pseuds/RABBITL
Relationships: all洛, 一肖奈何, 光何作用 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	非典型性小妈文学

肖凯中回到家的时候何洛洛正抱着猫坐在沙发上看电视，看到他回来了，小朋友放开猫伸手要肖凯中抱抱。肖凯中脱了外套，凑过去将小孩搂在了怀里。  
今天格外的乖巧，肖凯中心想，肯定又憋着什么坏点子了。果然，下一秒何洛洛便开口了。  
“让我看看你的枪呗。”何洛洛攀着他的脖子撒娇，大眼睛眨巴眨巴得好像很无辜的样子。  
“我的枪？你不是每晚都看吗？”肖凯中存心逗逗这个不听话的小朋友。  
何洛洛愣了一下，反应过来脸羞得通红。  
“你好烦人，不要再和你讲话了。”何洛洛说着要从肖凯中腿上起来。  
“别生气嘛，我错了我错了。”一向不苟言笑的黑帮老大为了哄小朋友开心故意嗲着声音讲话，这要是让那些被他打断手脚的人听到，他们可能就直接当场自杀。  
何洛洛又被肖凯中重新捞回怀里，看着窝在沙发一角的布偶猫，用脚踢了踢她，“你真的好胖，你看你在沙发上我就只能在坏叔叔腿上坐着了。”猫咪鄙视地看了他一眼，站起来伸了个懒腰，走了。  
“你跟他撒什么气嘛，她也听不懂。”肖凯中按住他踢来踢去的小腿，顺着就摸上大腿根，掐了把大腿根的嫩肉。  
“她听不懂你听得懂，你快放我下来我要离你远一点。”  
小朋友在怀里扑腾了半天也没成功，又蔫了下来，认命地靠在肖凯中的肩头，开始用手指勾他的项链玩。  
“你就给我看看嘛，就看一眼，我保证不乱动。”小朋友还是没死心，态度软下来去求他。  
“太危险了，走火伤着你怎么办。”  
何洛洛嘟嘟囔囔地还是不想放弃，肖凯中捏了捏他的脸蛋，“改天带你去射击场好不好？”  
何洛洛听到这个眼睛亮了起来，捧着人的脸吧唧亲了一小口，肖凯中指指嘴巴，“这也要。”何洛洛乖巧得不得了，跨坐在他身上亲了嘴唇一下。  
“洛洛乖。”  
何洛洛被肖凯中压在身下的时候还在嘟囔着一定不要骗他，肖凯中含着他的嘴唇含含糊糊地答应她。  
你今天乖一点，什么事都好说。

卧室门半掩着，布偶猫从门缝挤了进去叫了声，床上的呻吟声戛然而止，似乎是在埋怨着为什么不关门，说到一个字声音却变了调。  
“猫咪而已你怕什么。”  
“叫声老公我帮你把她赶出去。”  
小朋友羞得要死，埋在男人颈窝连叫了三声老公，肖凯中听得满意了，伸手摸到床头的玩具球，扔出去吸引了猫咪的注意力，顺着玩具球滚动的方向追了出去。

何洛洛趴在肖凯中的身上用手指描着他的纹身，肖凯中用没夹烟的那只手抚摸着小朋友的头发。小朋友实在是累得不想动，想要接吻只是抬起头伸出半截舌头，要男人低头过来亲他。肖凯中掐灭了烟，顺着小朋友的意愿去亲他。亲了半天何洛洛嫌抬着头太累了，哼哼几声要肖凯中放开他，男人不愿意，把哼哼唧唧的小朋友捞了上来，让他处于轻松一点的上位，吻到小朋友眼泛泪花才放开了他。  
何洛洛仰面躺在床上看着天花板发呆，像是想起来什么翻过身看着肖凯中。  
“我今天在学校看到光光了。”  
肖凯中消化了一阵才反应过来何洛洛口中的“光光”说的是夏之光。  
“他们舞蹈社今天在广场表演，我路过的时候被我舞蹈社的同学拉过去凑热闹，没想到看到光光了。”  
肖凯中一时间没反应过来光光是谁，想了半天才意识到是自己那个便宜儿子。  
“光光好厉害，好多人围着他给他鼓掌。”  
肖凯中不太想提夏之光，随便敷衍两句就过去了。  
夏之光是肖凯中的养子，肖凯中早年摸爬滚打挨过生死关才做到现在这个地步，怎么都要找个信任的人接手自己。自己养一个最好了，从野狗堆里捡回来这么一个人，能力是越来越强就是性格越来越像年轻的自己，心气高又不服管很是让肖凯中头疼。但是有一点他可以确定，这个便宜儿子是不会背叛自己的。  
但是夏之光不太愿意承认何洛洛的存在。  
刚认识何洛洛的时候他还是个高中生，穿着校服坐在墙头冲他做鬼脸。想要翻墙逃学，翻到一半突然恐高不敢下去，看到肖凯中在一旁站着就喊人帮忙。肖凯中踩灭了烟头凑近打量了何洛洛一番决定帮他这个忙，本来是想让人站在下面自己踩着跳下去的，男人胳膊一伸把自己抱了下来。抱着还不松手，问他逃学去干什么。何洛洛在他怀里眨眨眼睛说不知道，自己只是看到有人这么做好奇罢了。肖凯中说那好啊，来叔叔家吧，叔叔好好和你说说逃课的危害。说完就把人抱进车里，直接开车回家去了。  
今天本来是来学校接受老师的批评教育，但是实在是没找到夏之光的高中到底是哪个，助理在车里打电话询问老师的时间就捡了个小美人回家，让司机开车回家不去学校了，助理又一脸抱歉地打电话和老师说突然有急事去不了了，夏之光在那边听到之后耸了耸肩表示习惯了。回到家后发现玄关处多了一双陌生的白色运动鞋，一看就不是他的，他的鞋一水的都是黑色，肖凯中不可能脑子一热非要买双白的送他。  
换鞋进门后就看到一个瘦小的身影在客厅晃来晃去，上身穿的应该是肖凯中的白衬衫，下身光溜溜的什么也没穿。小人望过来的时候夏之光默默在心里骂了一句。  
操，未成年也搞！

何洛洛被带回家后稀里糊涂地就和人上了床，他捂着自己的小屁股躺在床上想着逃课的危害可真够大的，屁股好疼。肖凯中抱着他吻了吻，说叔叔对不起洛洛，给洛洛做好吃的补偿一下好不好？何洛洛又乖乖点头，等吃到肖凯中亲自做的菜好像真的就原谅他了，因为真的是太好吃了。  
“比李妈妈做的好吃多了。”小朋友嘟囔了一句，肖凯中没有太听清楚也没继续去问，哄着人多吃一点。  
何洛洛来之后夏之光就搬出去了，他说嫌自己碍眼，肖凯中觉得他说的对，让人给他找了套房子自己住。  
小朋友很黏人，肖凯中走到哪里他都要跟着，放学回来就抱着他不放手要亲亲。小朋友也娇气的很，喝的水必须要37℃，多一度少一度都不行，睡觉的时候床上也不能有东西，有一次掉了个扣子在床上，第二天早上醒来小朋友眼泪汪汪地看着他说有什么东西硌着他一晚上没睡好。  
被人缠着根本没时间去想为什么何洛洛长时间不回家，但是看这细皮嫩肉的肯定是个富家少爷，怎么父母就不问。直到有一次酒会，肖凯中照例把何洛洛一起带去，趁着人忙着吃东西的功夫，他的好友把他拽到一边问他，什么时候和何平的公子认识的，肖凯中才意识到自己招惹到了个大麻烦——  
何平，半个h市都是他的资产，另外半个在他老丈人手里，他老丈人就一个女儿，另外半个迟早也是归他所有，这么一说，何洛洛就是拥有整个h市的人了？  
搞半天，不是我包他，而是他包我啊，小少爷觉得我好玩留了我一命罢了。肖凯中当机立断把人带走，回家问何洛洛什么情况。何洛洛回答得很理所应当。  
“你做饭好吃呀！”

但是何洛洛没有什么当金主的意愿，还是愿意听肖凯中的安排做事，他已经习惯别人给他做决定，也没打算花钱去包养肖凯中。肖凯中也不像刚知道何洛洛身份的时候那样谨慎，两个人好像真的在谈恋爱一样。  
夏之光和何洛洛最后都考到一所大学，肖凯中也随之搬了过去。夏之光依旧自己住宿舍，何洛洛和肖凯中一起住，两个人并不是很熟悉，在学校里见面也不会打招呼，但是今天何洛洛竟然主动提到了他这个儿子。  
肖凯中觉得还是应该问一问。  
“光光有叫住我啊，让我和他单独去吃饭。”何洛洛搂住男人的脖子，“他还叫我小妈咪来着。”  
嗬，这小子，突然发什么疯。  
肖凯中第二天就给夏之光打电话问他几个意思，夏之光早就料到何洛洛会把昨天发生的事情告诉肖凯中，接到电话也不是很意外。  
“你不是说你的东西以后都会属于我吗？我现在先熟悉熟悉。”  
“你把何洛洛当什么了？”  
“我的小妈咪呀，多可爱。”  
“你不要打他的主意。”  
“这轮得着你管吗？小妈咪都18了，他会接触到各式各样的人，有本事你把人拴在身边啊。”  
说完夏之光就挂断电话强行结束谈话，不再与他白费口舌。肖凯中倒是被这番话点醒，何洛洛虽然和自己在一起两年多，期间有一年多都是未成年，在他形成完整的价值观之前肖凯中就强行闯进他的生活，现在上了大学接触到更多的人，如果再给小孩一次选择的机会，他会怎么做？

夏之光讲完之后内心十分舒畅，活了20年终于敢挂断老爸的电话还没有被打回来臭骂，人生值得了。他看了眼时间何洛洛也快下课了，等在教室外是春风得意，何洛洛瞧他笑得那么开心，打趣他是不是有喜欢的人了，藏都藏不住。  
夏之光揉了揉小孩的头发问他干什么管这么多，何洛洛背着书包叉腰站住，“你都喊我小妈咪了，我还不能关心关心儿子的感情状况！”  
说完就嘟嘟囔囔整理自己的头发，警告他以后不要乱碰自己的头发，他会生气的。  
“我爸也不可以吗？”  
“是啊，肖凯中也不可以！”何洛洛说这话的时候神气极了。  
“你也就仗着他宠你吧！走了，中午想吃点什么？”  
“麻辣香锅！”  
“不行，晚上你会屁股疼的。”  
何洛洛反应了好久才听懂，追上去用小拳头捶夏之光的后背，“有这么和妈妈说话的吗？坏孩子！”  
肖凯中又忙了起来，夏之光就趁机邀请何洛洛去他宿舍住。夏之光的宿舍按理说来是个两人间，但是同寝的人当兵去了，床铺是空着的，学校也没有再安排人进来的打算，夏之光就这么一直自己住着。何洛洛站在寝室楼外就开始感叹，他从出生到现在还没见过这么破旧的楼房，引得路人纷纷侧目，夏之光怕他再发表什么惊天动地的言论，赶紧捂住他的嘴巴让他不要乱说话。  
等进了宿舍，何洛洛还是没忍住，问他怎么能在这么老旧的宿舍住下去的，接着可怜巴巴地问他要不然光光和我回家去吧。  
“那我回家睡哪？睡在你和我爸爸睡的那张床上吗？”  
“你可以睡在客房啊。”  
“我是客人吗？”  
“不是啊。”  
“那我为什么要睡在客房？”  
何洛洛回答不上来了，最终还是留在了宿舍。  
“光光，我只有一个要求，你答应我好不好？”  
“什么要求？”  
“你先答应我嘛~”  
夏之光无法拒绝何洛洛的撒娇，只好连连点头以表真心。  
“我要和你一起睡，我不要在那边睡，好脏……”

何洛洛来了之后夏之光才知道肖凯中平时有多宠着他，脱鞋子都不愿意自己去做，夏之光一条腿跪在地上为他去脱鞋，让人踩在自己的膝盖上去帮他解鞋带。  
“你这么金贵，以后跟着我可怎么办？”  
何洛洛没懂夏之光的意思，他用手拂去夏之光膝盖上的灰尘问他什么意思。  
“没什么意思。”  
何洛洛是那种有什么问题就一定要刨根问底的人，一晚上绕在夏之光身边问他到底什么意思。手都搭在他腰上去了，他还是不懂。夏之光轻轻叹了口气，一不做二不休吻住那张喋喋不休的小嘴。  
“就这个意思，睡觉。”  
何洛洛彻底傻了，干嘛啊就乱亲人家，经过我同意了吗？虽是这么想，还不争气地牵着“臭流氓”的手睡着了。

夏之光听着人叽叽咕咕向自己靠过来，没一会儿就牵着手睡着了，他艰难地用左手拍了张照片发给肖凯中——  
没想到小妈咪睡觉还有这个习惯呢！  
接着又发了一条：你别打电话哦，人刚睡着。  
操，小东西胆肥了！肖凯中本来在听手下报账，大致听着没什么问题就看了眼手机。何洛洛怎么就被这小东西拐走了，还一起睡的！眼看着老大的脸越来越黑，下面的人战战兢兢越说越心虚，主动交代自己藏了一批货准备自己卖，这事肖凯中本来没打算追究，无伤大雅的小事罢了，闹这么一出让他的心情极其不好，导致他脾气也更暴躁，当时就打断了那人的腿，吩咐扔到船上去一辈子都不许下来。解决完事情给夏之光发微信，让他等着回去挨揍。没想到夏之光又贱兮兮地回他一句——  
你可不能打我，我现在可是何洛洛的宝贝儿子，他会心疼的。  
肖凯中深深地感受到什么叫做孩子大了翅膀硬了，屡战屡败的他最后还是决定亲自去找何洛洛，说下周他回去带他去射击馆玩。  
当天肖凯中果然看到夏之光不要脸地一起跟过来，何洛洛扑进他的怀里，小东西就站在一旁看着。  
操，坏了老子的心情！

夏之光刚进场就向何洛洛秀了枪技，连开三枪全都命中靶心何洛洛拍手称赞光光好厉害，夏之光转了转手里的训练枪，“都是我爸爸的功劳。”  
肖凯中没理他，只顾着教何洛洛怎么握枪开枪，何洛洛研究几下就做的不错了，转身问父子俩要不要比赛看看。比赛的结果出乎意料，何洛洛以十发九中的成绩胜出了，肖凯中和夏之光举双手双脚发誓自己绝对没有放水，二人都认为何洛洛打不中，只当做两个人的比赛，没想到竟然被忽略的第三人打败了。父子二人同时意识到一个问题，何洛洛他不是养在笼子里金丝雀，他是一个从小到大接受精英教育的少爷，如果不是因为肖凯中，何洛洛或许会出国继续深造，他的能力完全超出二人的想象。  
“那还是让洛洛自己做选择吧。”趁着何洛洛还没有摘隔音耳机，肖凯中对夏之光说。  
“好。”

何洛洛一路上都感觉两个人不太对劲，回家就被人放到沙发上做选择。  
“为什么要做这样的选择？”  
肖凯中满心以为何洛洛要说他一直都是肖凯中的人，结果人家说了一句，“我们不可以一直都在一起吗？”  
肖凯中摇摇头说不行，告诉他既然选不了我们就来帮帮你，走过去开始亲吻何洛洛并脱掉他的衣服。夏之光那边也不甘示弱，一口咬在小朋友的肩膀上，手滑到下面去解腰带。  
“不要这样好不好……”肖凯中伏在他的胸前去咬挺立着的乳头，何洛洛颤抖着想让他们停下来。  
“不可以哦小妈咪，我们要做到你做出选择才可以停下的。”夏之光说话的功夫已经脱下他的内裤，用手去抚摸何洛洛已经挺立起的性器。  
何洛洛见求饶没有用，试图去思考——不对啊为什么非让我去选。当肖凯中的性器进入到他的身体，何洛洛溺于情欲之海彻底放弃了思考。  
夏之光就躺在他的身下，一边玩弄着他的乳头，一边抚慰着自己的性器。他轻柔地吻着何洛洛问他，可不可以让他也进去。何洛洛拼命摇头也无济于事，夏之光找到缝隙就挤了进去。  
“这样体验感会更好哦~”

之后的日子里，父子俩总会以各种各样的借口把何洛洛往床上拐，不管何洛洛做出怎样的选择，另一方总是有机会插进来说自己比他更强。某天，三个人都做得筋疲力尽只顾着躺在床上呼吸，何洛洛握着他们的手。  
“就这样在一起好吗？”  
“好。”


End file.
